


Training

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: SepTitans [6]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, SepTitans, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: SepTitans Day 6- Training
Relationships: Cassie Sandsmark & Stephanie Brown, Garfield Logan & Bette Kane, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Cassie Sandsmark, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Tim Drake, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Cassie Sandsmark, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Bette Kane
Series: SepTitans [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913428
Kudos: 4





	Training

Tim had been training for hours, he was tired but he had to finish his bout with Kon. He jumpstart had to get Kon out of the circle and the fight would be over. He could see Cassie and Steph watching the fight with interest. He saw Kon fly towards him. Tim feinted to the right and Kon adjusted and hit Tim out of the circle. Tim had lost. Kon held out his hand to help him up. They hugged and walked over to their girlfriends. They agreed that tomorrow Steph and Cassie would train together. Then Gar and Bette walked into the room. They had been staying at Titans Tower for a few days until Bette went home to Gotham on Saturday. 

Bette patted Tim on the head and said “You did great today! Gar and I are heading out to have dinner with Lilith and Charley. You and your teammates wanna come with us?”. They declined the offer and Steph and Tim went towards Tim’s bedroom in the Tower having decided to watch a movie. Kon and Cassie decided to go make themselves some dinner in the kitchen.


End file.
